Pork Ribs
by LittleCatt
Summary: It's the pigs' fault, really. One-shot for 3.01 Sea Change.


A/N: So this happened. My writing chops are a bit rusty (that's an understatement). I technically write daily, but I'm typically typing out medical notes instead of dialogue, so any constructive criticism is appreciated. They tried to feed the wild beast by giving us not one, but two wonderful bedroom scenes this episode. You'd think that would appease me, but like a greedy child I only want more. So I wrote it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Henry McCord tried his best not to wince as he shifted his weight on the couch. It turned out he really did use those two ribs pretty often. There was no hiding the pain from his wife, however.

"You should really put that ice pack back on your side, it's doing you no good sitting on the pillow in front of you." She was sitting at the other end of the couch in the family room, eyeing him with admonishment. The McCord children had retired to their rooms not long after the debate ended, but not before each of them gave their mother a high five for starting an environmental mutiny.

"That was really cool of you, Mom," Alison had said as she picked up her shoes and headed towards the stairs.

Jason had had his own way of complimenting his mother. "You see? Doesn't it feel great to shake up our corrupt two-party system that confines the candidates to cookie cutter policies that help no one?"

Henry thought he had caught the end of an eye roll from his wife, but he knew how much the approval of her anarchist son had touched her.

"You really are going to change the world, aren't you?" Stevie had practically beamed at her mother as she hugged her tightly.

"Well I'm sure as heck gonna try," Elizabeth had responded before placing a kiss on top of her daughter's head.

Henry had been proud as well, of course. His wife had more integrity than most countries had amongst their entire cabinet. He tried to sigh wistfully and was rudely brought back to the present as a sharp pain ran up his side like hot knife.

"Did you take one of your pain pills?" At some point Elizabeth had gotten up off of the couch and he could hear her starting the dishwasher from the kitchen behind him.

"And be all loopy for the big debate? No. I also didn't want to fall asleep on the couch, I don't think my back can handle it tonight." He thought about how sore he would be in the morning and took another pull from his beer. Elizabeth came to stand behind the back of the couch and he felt her breath on his ear as she leaned over his shoulder.

"Well then," Elizabeth said as she gently removed the beer bottle from his hand. "Give me this, before you have too much alcohol in your system to take one, and I'll help you upstairs so you can get some rest." She gave him a look that left no room for argument.

Henry knew that look. He was pretty sure the President of the United States had been given that look a few hours ago, and based on how that had turned out, he knew resistance was futile.

"Okay. Ow. Dammit." His first attempt at getting off the couch almost failed, but at the last second he felt Elizabeth's hands support the arm on his good side and he was able to remain vertical.

"Easy there, Henry."

Henry was no stranger to getting banged up as a former Marine, but he had never suffered through cracked ribs before, and he wondered idly whether it was his age making it so much worse or whether the injury itself was simply that painful.

"Here, take this now so it can start to work." She picked up a small tablet and a glass of water that she had set down on the coffee table in order to help him. He took the pill and placed it in his mouth, followed it up quickly with a sip of water, and nearly choked with the pain. How did _swallowing_ hurt? The next week was going to be hell.

"Let's get you upstairs, Captain," Elizabeth said, taking the glass of water from his hand and placing it on the kitchen table. They took the stairs slowly, and Henry realized how difficult it was to not engage his core abdominal muscles in the process, which inevitably tugged on his ribs with every step.

"I'm so proud of what you did today, Babe." He focused on praising his wife in an attempt to take his mind off the pain. "You're going to make one hell of a Vice President."

"Just because Conrad had a brief moment of what I'm sure Russell would deem insanity doesn't mean he still won't renege on his offer. I really laid into him this afternoon. I may have been true to myself, but I'm not naïve enough to think there won't be consequences to that." They made their way into the bedroom. Henry felt like he'd just climbed Everest.

"He'd be crazy to let you go. Even Russell can see that," He said. He turned towards the bathroom, and then decided better of it. His clothes could withstand being tossed on the floor for once; there was no way he was moving an extra inch if he didn't need to.

Elizabeth was done running her mind in circles around all the 'what-ifs' that had cropped up today. She helped Henry step out of his pants and then turned around to pull back the covers on the bed.

"Okay, into bed, we can talk this to death again tomorrow."

Henry eased himself down onto the mattress and pivoted so he was sitting upright against the pillows. He wondered if there was any position that would be the _least_ _worst_ way to sleep tonight. Odds were they were all equally terrible.

Elizabeth watched as her husband tried to get comfortable. This was a scene she had hoped she would never have to see again after the dirty bomb that had left him sick and wounded. How was it that her life had a way of putting her husband in more danger than he had encountered in the military? Or even as an operative in a failed state?

"Maybe I should do us all a favor and take my name out of the running for Vice President." She had meant for the comment to stay tucked inside her head, but she found herself whispering it out loud instead.

"What? Elizabeth, what are you talking about?"

"You know that wasn't a random mugging," she said. She began pacing next to her side of the bed.

"I know. It was the pigs."

"What?" She thought back to his prescription bottle. Had she only been supposed to give him half a pill?

"The pigs. They heard your remarks in the car on the way to the fair. They know you don't really support gelatin," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "They succeeded, too. I know I won't be eating any _ribs_ for a while."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at that. "Yeah okay, wise guy. I'm serious, though."

"I know it's suspicious, but Jason's computer—" Henry was cut off by Elizabeth's sudden need to voice her fears.

"Jason's computer was hacked because someone was trying to get information. And while I'm familiar with the song, 'You're So Vain,' I'm pretty sure it wasn't because that someone cares about Jason's search history. They wanted information on me."

"I just don't think we should jump to conclusions until we know more about…well, everything." He tried to walk his wife back from the conclusions she had drawn, but she countered with a logic that even he couldn't deny.

"Henry, this is what I do," she said quietly. She stopped pacing and sat down on the bed, one leg tucked under her. "Or, it's what I did—for _years_. I was an analyst. You know I'm right about this."

Henry wished he could sigh at the resignation that she most likely _was_ right. He tested a slightly deeper breath and found that the medication had finally started to kick in. He tried once more, and felt relief when he was finally able to take the deep breath that his body had been craving for hours.

"We'll take care of it." He reached out and placed his hand over hers on the comforter, his thumb stroking over her fingers lightly. "The FBI will get into it and we'll get to the bottom of this. I promise. For now, just try not to put all of this on your shoulders. It's not your fault, Babe, and it shouldn't stop you from wanting to change the world."

"You think that's what Team McCord will say when they find out?" She met his eyes and he could see the worry beneath their bright blue depths.

"I do, yes. I know we were both surprised when the kids voted for this in the family meeting, but they made it clear that they support you." Henry wanted to make another point but a yawn cut him off abruptly. He didn't realize until after it happened that it hadn't left him screaming in pain.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched his eyes close. "How's that pain pill working, Dr. McCord?"

He chuckled, but kept his eyes closed. "I can breathe again. And—" Another yawn.

"Lie down, Baby." She helped him readjust until he was flat on his back. The soft mattress seemed to multiply the effects of the medication and he found himself unable to open his eyes back up.

"I'm still listening," he said, his voice deep as the opioid took hold.

Elizabeth lowered herself down next to him. "Well then, hear this: I love you. And I'm so glad you're okay." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too."

They fell asleep with their hands touching gently in the middle of the bed, ready to take on the world together, fat pigs, changing climates, lost computers and all.


End file.
